


Antiputrefactiva&Sunflowers

by Pasque



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor China/Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasque/pseuds/Pasque
Summary: 听说有人要潜规则地府前台？
Kudos: 2





	Antiputrefactiva&Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> tag懵逼选手来了(((

0.

见习死神伊万·布拉金斯基同志在正式上任的第一天接到了一位死者。

这位死者——个人信息页上写明他叫苏榭尔·布拉金斯基，显然对于电子产品相当熟练，毫无障碍地顺着轮回系统的指引找到了伊万的办公窗口。

伊万满怀“老乡见老乡”的心情望向来人。

黑发的东方人在小凳子上坐下：“你好你好。”

伊万：“... ...”

他卡在喉咙里的俄语漏了半截出来，又飞快地咽了回去，剩下干巴巴一个招呼：“... ...你好。”

轮回系统公务员守则第19条：公务员不得泄露个魂隐私，无故不得查看丙级以上个魂信息。

伊万老老实实走流程：“请您填写一下这些表格，以便我们进行存档，并尽快为您安排相关 黑发男人从他手里接过表格放在一旁，手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，笑眯眯地问他：“同志，你们这边能通融一下不？”

伊万一板一眼：“不能，抱歉先生。”

他不懂东方人的委婉，但这并不妨碍他履行职责。

对方耸耸肩，好像只是随便问问，抓过几张表格刷刷刷填了往他面前的小窗口一扔：“我走了。”

伊万霍地起身：“请等待接引人员... ...该死。”

他抓起终端：“请求开启编号91.单体应急预案！”

“收到，轮回012为您服务，已开启追踪，通路暂时封闭，已下发通告，合作愉快，布拉金斯基先生。”

“生魂王耀，状态：逃逸中，方向接引处。”

伊万抄起配枪追了出去。

就这一分钟不到的功夫王耀已经跑得没影了，伊万顺着012提供的线路图一路狂奔：“你确定没有弄错？他可不叫那个什么邦... ...”

“生魂王耀，状态：逃逸中（静止），方向总控台。”

伊万：“... ...”

他一脸问号地摸出手机摇晃：“你他妈把我指去总控台？？”

也不看看他进得去吗？！

“生魂王耀，状态：逃逸中（静止），方向总控台。”

伊万：“... ...闭嘴。”

他在脑子里把那个东方人翻来覆去问候了个遍——这怕不是个祖宗。

“通知：发件人轮回000，收件人伊万·布拉金斯基，紧急任务，请速前往总控台。”

这玩意还抖了个机灵：“您看，这不就能进去了？”

事实证明他想多了。

伊万花了五分钟跑到总控台，在这一段时间里他没有收到任何警报——但是总控台所在的一片地方已经碎了。

字面意义。

废墟中间站着一个身形娇小的东方人，手里拄着一根比他还高的、长得像法杖的棍子，顶端镶嵌一块体积可观、颜色也相当漂亮的红色宝石。

000的投影就在他正对面：“... ...如你所愿，王先生。”

接着伊万就听这平时甚是高冷的统粘粘糊糊往东方人跟前凑：“真的不留下来么王先生。”

王耀摸了一把000的脑袋：“你们这挺好的，我就不来裹乱了。”

000依依不舍地挥手：“您点名的人那位实习神仙已经过来了，假期愉快，耀。”

王耀笑着点头。

他转过身朝伊万招手，身后一片景物时光倒流一般开始飞速复原：“过来。”

1.

见习死神伊万·布拉金斯基在上任的第一天拥有了一个长的无法想象的假期。

和一个相当有来头的东方人。

在人间。

走出接引处的伊万险些给三月的太阳晃花了眼，王耀从背后走过来伸手掩住他的眼睛：“闭眼。”

接着他相当温柔地牵起伊万的手：“来，跟我走。”

伊万听到阵法开启的“声音”，王耀牵着他一脚踏进人间的阳光里。

东方人小声嘀咕：“哎呀，这样好像不太好走路。”

接着伊万感到王耀拿开了手掌，转而为他带上一副冰凉的墨镜：“试试看睁开眼睛——会难受吗？”

伊万被叮嘱了八百遍“别问别想让干什么就干什么”，这会儿秉承职业道德那是相当配合：“不会，谢谢。”

王耀的脚步顿在原地。

他露出一点很悲伤的样子，踮起脚尖勾住伊万的脖子：“你喜欢怎么叫我呢？”

王耀的实体非常温暖，对伊万来说几乎有些灼烧感，使得他脸颊上浮出一层薄红：“随意，松手。”

“叫我的名字，伊万·布拉金斯基。”王耀说这句话的时候用的竟然是再标准不过的俄语，“否则我杀了你。”

他身边的空气随着话音落下而微微震动，伊万毫不怀疑如果自己拒绝，王耀马上就能在这里发动一场能炸碎总控台的爆破。

“... ...耀，”伊万僵硬地托起王耀的后脑，“对不起，我中文可能说得不太好。”

轮回系统接待处自带的翻译器过于好用，以至于把一众接待员都给惯成了好一条咸鱼。

学的这一点皮毛中文可是救了命了，伊万自嘲地想。

不对。

他什么时候学过中文？

王耀却相当满意自己听到的：“走吧”

他退开两步：“你需要换一下衣服……这里”

王耀熟练地选了一个出口编号，按下了电梯按键。

“来……过来吧。”

接下来的操作就很玄幻了。

王耀把他带到了一个街边的电话亭里，变魔术一样摸出一张老旧的电话卡插进卡槽拨号。

对方似乎马上接了起来，还不等说什么王耀便直截了当地要求道：“给我送两部手机过来，然后就是一套衣服……柯克兰知道在哪里买。没事了，谢谢你。”

放下电话之后王耀把他领到咖啡厅里点了饮料和点心：“大街上不好找酒，将就一下吧。”

伊万环顾桌面，忍不住问了个问题：“这个黑乎乎的是什么……？”

王耀眨巴眨巴眼睛：“给等一下来跑腿的那位同志点的，特制司康。”

有人在他背后咬牙切齿：“那我可真是谢谢你了啊，耀。”

王耀假装听不懂他在说什么：“诶。”

亚瑟·柯克兰把一个纸袋并两台手机拍到他面前：“拿着。”

王耀撕开纸袋封口的不干胶标签从里面拿出一条米色的长风衣：“过来，万尼亚。”

亚瑟这才注意到桌子另一边还坐在一个人，浅金色短而微卷的头发，太阳光照射之下几乎要发光的紫色眼睛：“喂王耀... ...”

这副模样太熟悉了，团队里的人都称呼他为布拉金斯基，但只有少数知道这个姓氏代指的另有其人。

王耀曾经开玩笑地跟他们提起过：“给家里那摊子操蛋事气死了，这隔壁老王的名字不要也罢。”

弗朗西斯看热闹不嫌事大：“那小耀可得起个简单点的。”

王耀光辉灿烂的名字这帮人至今没一个写得出来，全都记不住。

“隔壁老王”打了个响指：“就叫布拉金斯基，挺好。”

阿尔弗雷德对他越改越长的名字感到窒息：“Wang，我可没听说你有北极熊血统。”

王耀一把扇他呆毛：“滚你妈的，老子百分百的中国人——那是我男朋友的姓氏。”

小客厅里有一瞬间的寂静，随后爆发出齐整的“哦——”

王耀“噫”了一声：“我有事先走了！”

这个名字就被不知不觉流传了出去。

之后发生了相当多的事情，原本就不天真不单纯但好歹有点恋爱脑的王耀在伊万死后越发疯癫，常年不着家满世界跑，只是隔三岔五地会让他们几个给送一点东西。

哦对，他早没有家这种东西了。

亚瑟试探着跟那个疑似家属的男人打了个招呼：“你好？这里亚瑟·柯克兰。”

伊万正被王耀摆布着，完全腾不开手来，只好口头客气道：“你好柯克兰先生，很高兴认识你。”

亚瑟瞄了一眼王耀的脸色，发现这种程度的交谈对他来说还在可以接受的范围之内，于是乘胜追击：“请问如何称呼？”

“伊万·布拉金斯基”

亚瑟：“... ...”

奶中了！

王耀抬手给伊万整理领口的扣子，却仿佛预见了柯克兰满脸见鬼的表情，嗤笑一声：“点好了小甜饼不吃非得来关心这些陈年烂谷子？”

亚瑟：“... ...”

他走到桌子侧面拉了一张椅子坐下，拿起叉子在那盘“特制死扛”表面一戳——里面竟然流出了热乎乎的巧克力糖浆。

2、

“我想问你一些问题。”

“我有话跟你说。”

伊万一整天都被王耀带着跑，脑子里的问题纠结来纠结去，知道在酒店落下脚了才找到合适的机会开口。

他潜意识里觉得王耀可能是故意的，用强势的姿态把他带进一个陌生的环境里，一句多的话也不让说。

王耀抗拒他的探究。

他用最亲密不过的姿势凑上来，却又拒绝伊万的反馈。

伊万示意：“你先说吧。”

想了想他补充了一句：“... ...耀。”

王耀意味不明的哼笑：“没什么，跟你说一下这几天的安排。”

“明天先去一趟我家，在那边住一晚上，后天去给一个学校捐款，之后的时间你可以随意安排。不如先考虑一下？”

“... ...”伊万实话实说，“我没有什么地方想去的。”

“不想回家吗？”

“我不记得了。”他意识到这是个不错的时机，“000看起来跟你关系不错，他有跟你说过我的事情吗？”

房间里陷入突如其来的沉默。

过了很久王耀仿佛才整理好思路：“你的父亲是来中国交流的学者，母亲是商业世家的大小姐，他们... ...一见钟情，结婚之后在中国生下了你。”

“我是你的邻居，我们从小一起长大，后来你回国了，一直没有音信，我继承了家业，跟柯克兰他们共事，之后我出了一点事故，就见到了你。”

既然这样那亚瑟听说过他也不奇怪，伊万斟酌着问：“我可以看看你的... ...是法杖吗？”

王耀定定地看着他，忽然又松懈了，伊万不久前见到的法杖出现在他手里：“送你了。”

他漫不经心地解释：“我其实不怎么用得到——我输出不用辅助导体，反而是配合冷兵器对近战更有帮助。”

王耀纠结又坦诚，掉马掉得迫不及待，有些事情却憋得滴水不漏：“好吧，其实是我们的业务范围比较奇怪，但你要知道现在玄术、魔法什么的并不是只出现在小说里。我甚至可以带你去听一节小学生们的选修课，现在这玩意可普及了。”

他话音一转：“不过不急，很晚了，先洗洗睡吧。”

伊万：“... ...”

王耀“咔嗒”搁下手里的茶杯：“或者你想再做一点... ...关于我的事情？”

3.

伊万目瞪口呆：“我听说东方人都很保守。”

王耀反驳：“你也知道是听说。”

这天聊不下去了。

伊万试图劝说：“... ...耀，有些事情不能急的。”

“我很感谢你，虽然不知道你为什么要这样做——但是我真的很高兴，这里非常温暖，阳光漂亮极了。”

他实在没这么大的脸说“真喜欢我能不能慢慢来给点反应时间”，何况王耀喜欢他吗？

不见得。

轮回系统接待员培训过程比居委会还居委会，面向一切鸡毛蒜皮，其中包括不少痴男怨女——王耀把其中的疯狂劲学了个十成十。

除此以外一点别的一点没有。

王耀看着他一本正经地样子，笑得停不下来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不愧是你！”

他从小沙发上站起来理了理袖口：“明早八点。”

“... ...什么？”

王耀单膝跪在床沿上，仰起脸凑近他的嘴唇，湿热的气流粘粘糊糊地喷上来：“我、来、接、你。”

伊万感觉到嘴唇被软软地碰了一下，王耀磨蹭着舔开他的唇缝，含糊不清地说：“乖，张嘴。”

酒店劣质的茶水将他的舌头染上一股苍白的香气，王耀琥珀色的眼睛在昏暗的床头灯下泛着流金一样的光芒，亮得惊人。他巡视领地一样顺着伊万的牙齿刮了一圈，措不及防顶了一块什么东西进来。

是糖，如果伊万有记忆，大概就能凭着这股味道想像出它的模样——玻璃纸包着的、小而脆甜的硬质水果糖，香味僵硬死板，在小卖部里卖五毛钱一把，是很多人的童年。

“晚安，万涅奇卡。”

王耀并没有给自己再订一个房间。

000好像早预料到了状况，在王耀顺着安全通道走到25层的时候一个电话敲了过来。

“您好，客户回访~”

王耀挺配合：“诶，有什么问题请说。”

000在那头笑得不可开交——不得不说他有一把好声音，又软又糯，笑起来像加了香草和糖浆的蛋白霜甜品：“先生，我好想你。”

王耀的脚步顿住了：“... ...抱歉啊。”

“没事的先生，我很开心。”000说，“能见到先生，能看到这么多东西，我已经很满足了。您跟伊万玩得开心吗？他... ...”

王耀身边的空气轻微波动，掩盖了他的话音。

他听起来心情相当不错：“嗯，我找到了。”

“如果他不愿意了，我就放他回去给你打工，哈哈。”

“... ...”000叹气，“您为他做了这么多事情... ...”

王耀低声道：“我自以为是地逼他做了这么多事情，还要他留下。”

他自嘲地冷笑一声：“... ...你当你是谁啊。”

这两个一脉相承的大小疯子又把天给聊死了。

相对无言好一会儿，王耀自认长辈，主动找了个台阶连滚带爬打算混过去：“... ...哎，想知道你为什么叫露西亚吗？”

大多数人都不知道轮回系统总控是有人名的——毕竟看起来只是个比较厉害的人工智能。

000机智地一番推算得出结论，王耀只是想讲个故事把这一段推过去，于是乖巧点头：“先生请说，我想知道的。”

“... ...”王耀莫名被这小机灵搞的失去倾诉欲望，自暴自弃道：“因为你爸小名叫露西亚。”

000飞快意识到这是个瓜，静悄悄地录音视频备份三连。

一片漆黑的楼道里王耀的表情看不真切，质量相当一般的摄像头只能拍到黑白的人影一步一步踢踢踏踏，走着好像永远走不完的楼道。

“你爸是个神仙... ...不是你们那种公务员，是正儿八经天生地养的，”王耀莫名有点冷，于是把手机接上耳机把麦克风绑到嘴边，双手揣进兜里，“你现在管着轮回，觉得怎么样？”

000想了想：“很麻烦... ...但是不难。”

“因为我直接把你爸的‘法则’剥下来装到了你身上。打个比方，你要去一个地方，是从没开荒的丛林里摸过去快，还是走高速公路快？”

000干巴巴地吐槽：“我选B。”

王耀笑笑：“你爸就是经过无数代检验、bug已经清得差不多的‘高速公路’。”

“我们潜入了罗苏帝国——就是现在的北方联盟，的朝圣区，把他们的神明逮了出来，然后联合玫瑰议会发动战争。”

“阿尔弗雷德就是那时候的牵线人。”

000：“但是以当时的情况，没有玫瑰议会，也会有鸢尾议会。”

世界即丛林，弱者必死。

“联军边打边谈，花了三个月攻上首都，给他们换了个新皇帝，刮了一顿油水走了... ...那边也是挺折腾，好在新皇帝靠谱。”

000还没来的及感慨，就听王耀道：“... ...及时把自己作死了。”

000：“... ...”

草。

“历史梗不细说了，你资料库里总不至于没有。”王耀“啧”了一声，“嘚啵嘚啵这么久也没工资，不行，你得请我喝奶茶。”

“... ...”000对不靠谱的亲妈感到窒息，“北门出口左拐DODO，黑糖珍珠不加糖中杯，要热吗？”

“要要要。”

“单号发你，自己去拿。”

王耀笑眯眯：“这会儿就不一口一个先生了？”

000熟练得一批：“诶，先生继续讲？”

王耀在19层的安全出口溜出去，蹭了个电梯打算直达：“没了，我把你爸关在小黑屋里酱酱酿酿，然后就有了你，全剧终。”

000：“... ...”

000：“喝您的奶茶去吧秋梨膏！！！”

王耀逗孩子逗得心满意足：“哈哈哈哈哈晚安哈哈哈哈哈！”

伊万这一个晚上实在过得不安生。

王耀一颗糖果喂出了黄梁饭的效果，当天晚上伊万乱七八糟的梦境一个接一个。

先是他一身华丽至极的宽袍大袖坐在彩绘漆金的神殿里，底下密密麻麻的信徒跪拜，黑白袍子的女人和红披风的老人唱着歌。

然后王耀出现了，扛起他就跑，还把他带到了奇怪的小黑屋里。

梦里的王耀一脸ooc地感叹道：“万涅奇卡！我可终于把你救出来了！从那些无知的、愚昧的人手里——我们的爱情不应该被世俗操控！”

说这话的时候他热泪盈眶，微红的眼角如同三月海棠带春雨。

美则美矣，就是还是有点... ...

然后梦里的伊万一言不发，抱着人就亲了上去，还顺手把王耀头发上别着的小礼帽拿了下来，估计是觉得长羽毛一撩一撩地像个逗猫棒。

接着他俩一路滚到了大床上，王耀的身上已经只剩下一条白绸的裤子了，上身肌肤漂亮得像玉石一样。

王耀左肩上纹着赤红的人身蛇尾女神，尾巴尖一直延伸到人鱼线以下，伊万顺着血似的纹路亲吻下去，惹得他小奶猫一样哼哼唧唧地喘：“嗯... ...别碰... ...”

伊万变本加厉啃咬着：“这是什么呢，耀？”

王耀情不自禁迎上他的动作，声音颤抖得厉害：“是... ...哈啊... ...”

“是晋江不给写的内容哦★”

跟梦里如出一辙的声音贴在他耳边轻声说道。

伊万睁开眼睛，正对上王耀发亮的琥珀色瞳孔。

王耀跨坐在他的腰上，手肘撑在枕头上俯下身来，长长的鬓发撩拨着伊万的脸颊：“早上好万尼亚。”

伊万：“... ...晋江是什么？”

王耀一瞬间想问问他是不是偷偷跑去见阿尔弗雷德，以至于被传染了ky。

他脸上的表情几度转换：“... ...别问，问就是个不怎么赚钱的小网站。”

“起来吧万涅奇卡，我们该出发了。”

4、

伊万一度以为王耀这种浑身透着霸道总裁味儿的人家里应该是住在那种金碧辉煌的大别墅里，王耀可能还得升级一下，住个带湖的园林什么的。

然而王耀的车子在高速路上跑了足足四个钟头，之后转进城区一顿七拐八弯，停在了一幢小公寓前边。

王耀的心情肉眼可见的变好了一点，轻快地招呼他：“下来，万尼亚，记得关好车门。”

接着他走到铁门的侧面，在一个装得相当隐蔽的门铃上摁了一串门牌号。

伊万惊奇地看着这个破旧的、发出刺耳电铃声的小东西：“这个看起来……好厉害的样子！”

“很常见的，下次让你试试。”王耀听着“咔嗒”的接通声，略微有些紧张地捻了捻袖口，朝着收音口喊了个名字：“湾湾！”

小姑娘甜脆的声音从电流里冒出来：“大哥你回来啦！我给你开门嗷！”

旁边的铁门应声一响，王耀拉开布满锈迹的门扇，伸手冲他比了个“请”：“八楼，一号。”

此时他收敛起了那样神鬼莫测的气场，像个普通的归家人一样急匆匆地跨着台阶，路过一扇一扇漏下来的天光，抵达他的港湾。

王耀一下子拉开防盗门：“我回来了——！”

坐在沙发上看电视的少女闻声蹦起来：“大哥！”

王耀喜笑颜开，伸手把她接了个满怀：“诶——又胖了，过年可以宰了。”

林晓梅气得把王耀的头发一顿搓：“宰你！”

王耀掉头就跑：“没大没小！”

戴眼镜的少年给伊万拿了拖鞋：“您随意坐，是布拉金斯基先生吗？”

伊万挺迷惑——王耀身边的人怎么全都认识自己：“是的，中午好。”

“你好，”他同伊万握手，“我叫王濠镜，是王耀先生的二弟，还请多多指教了。”

王耀远远地喊道：“濠镜！老家钥匙是在你这吗？”

王濠镜皱眉：“您去那里做什么？”

王耀一本正经：“带你们嫂子见爹妈。”

这话一出连打打闹闹的林晓梅都安静下来了，兄妹俩狐疑地注视着自家大哥。

王耀举手保证：“我就看看，我现在想得可开了。”

王濠镜压低了声音问道：“是……那个‘布拉金斯基’吗？”

王耀垂下眼睛：“我发现你们这些人很关心他啊。”

林晓梅举手投降：“别，我不是，我没有。”

“不就是一点，嗯，童年阴影。”王耀笑，“谁家小孩小时候没被打过屁股。”

林晓梅的声音骤然拔高：“那不一样！”

她几乎是带着哀求劝自己的哥哥：“你不是很喜欢布拉金斯基吗？你……你忍心让他看见你被……”

王耀非常冷静：“只是把我在他身上做过的事，在我身上重现一遍罢了。”

王濠镜按住林晓梅的肩膀：“别说了湾湾。”

他的手指在空中一夹，拿出来一块令牌一样的东西交给王耀：“您自己做的阵法，这是最后一枚钥匙。”

他仍然是不忍心：“大哥，你……”

王耀把牌子接过来往兜里一揣：“别说了，吃饭吧——嘉龙！饭好了吗？”

伊万自觉不该太关心王耀的家事，于是那三兄妹说话的时候他非常体贴地躲得远远地，直到王耀来叫他吃午饭。

这一餐做的相当丰盛，各种各样的大菜摆了一桌子。饭后他们帮着收拾了餐具，王耀推辞了弟妹多留一会儿的请求，叫上伊万下楼。

“再不走天都要黑啦。”

林晓梅扒在门框上冲他喊：“有空一定要多过来哦。”

王耀笑着挥挥手。

“你其实可以给他们换个大一点的房子，在你工作的地方附近……可能会比较方便一点。”

伊万看得出来王耀是相当喜欢弟弟妹妹们了。

“这倒不必。”王耀闲闲地打着方向盘拐上主路，“他们不缺我一套房。”

“……”伊万觉得自己仿佛听见了什么不得了的内容。

“真的，你信我，具体工作不能透露，但刚才那也就是住个情怀。”王耀道，“这一辈的王家人……”

伊万认真的看着他，表示洗耳恭听。

习惯于满嘴跑火车的隔壁老王有点受不了这么认真的操作，趁着下午没什么人变向灯一打靠了边：“你来开，导航设定好了，快快快。”

伊万被他推着上了驾驶座：“诶，怎么了吗？”

王耀敷衍三连：“我困了我累了我要睡了。”说着果真就缩到副驾驶，抱着一个表情奇怪的猫头抱枕闭上了眼睛。

车载导航直直指向郊区。

王耀在过关卡的时候醒了，问也不问时间，直截了当打开窗户塞了一块什么东西出去。导航到这里就算终点了，但周围还没有任何看起来像建筑物入口的东西。

王耀打了个哈欠：“直走，不用导了。”

他温温吞吞地解释：“反正路就一条。”

拐过一个小弯道之后伊万的眼前出现了一大片充斥着东方风情的古式建筑。王耀念着仿佛是诗歌的内容，语调婉转：“……忽逢桃花林，夹岸数百步，中无杂树，芳草鲜美，落英缤纷”伊万把车子停在路边：“这里好像就要走上去了呢。”

他们面前是一条青石的台阶，往上数一百零八步就到了一座朱红色的大门，门上挂彩绘漆金的牌匾。

伊万对古文字实在无能为力：“什么世……”

“镇世通灵。”王耀拉着他绕过门口挑了一处矮墙翻了上去，“都是傻逼吹的彩虹屁，别看。”

这时候耿直的外国友人思维就出现问题了：“既然不是好话，为什么要挂在一眼就能看见的地方？”

“因为那傻逼格外大，大家都得陪他傻，不然就要被干掉……”

“……”伊万无话可说，“耀，你还好吗？你看起来心情不是很好的样子。”

“……就像你一样，”王耀长长地呼了一口气，“我来拿个东西，跟好别走丢了。”

伊万无故躺枪，只好亦步亦趋地跟着他：“你对着里很熟悉。”

“对。”

王耀对这一片地方及其熟稔，从牌匾的典故到某个小花园里修葺不善翘起来的青砖，他的目光从这些事物上一触即走，不带一点欣赏的意味。

“这是你家。”伊万非常肯定，“而且你不喜欢……这里。”

王耀头也不回，脚步愈发加快：“所以？”

这必然是一个大家族的聚居地，而且是一个荣耀的古老家族，世代相传里建造了这个人间桃花源。

这个家族因为某种原因没落了，只剩下为数不多的几个族人，包括王耀以及他的弟妹在内。但是即使是林晓梅、王濠镜这样跟他关系非常亲近的亲人，在某些场合也会尊称他为“先生”甚至于“老师”。

王耀是长兄，亦是“大家长”。

……甚至可能是他一手促成了家族的覆灭，因为他觉得这里的罪孽非覆灭不可消亡。

“耀，”伊万上前两步追上他，“听我说，耀。”

然而他所有的猜测都只是猜测，到了嘴边什么也说不出来，只剩下一点干巴巴地安慰：“……你别难过了。”

可怜的外国友人努力思考着王耀喜欢什么形式的安慰，最终得出一个看起来相当不靠谱的结论——

他僵硬地把王耀揽进怀里：“……我也，不好受。”

这一个拥抱仿佛无形中把王耀自打进了山之后就飞快拧紧的发条松了下来，他把下巴搁在伊万的肩膀上，闷闷地哼了一个“嗯”。

伊万轻轻顺着他的发尾：“可以跟我说说那块……傻逼牌子，是什么意思吗？”

王耀的嘴唇正贴在他的耳垂旁，震动清晰可闻，倒是认认真真地说了：“守护人间，沟通神灵——是不是很蠢。”

“不会啊，你现在不就是在跟神仙讲话？”

王耀轻轻偏头：“你倒还记得自己是个神仙。”

他闭上眼睛：“那时候的神仙可比现在值钱多了，王家每一代都能出现顶尖的文人和祭司，是再尊贵不过的家族。”

“于是当时的皇帝亲自写了这块牌匾赐予本家。”

“在长期演变中本家逐渐分成两派，‘镇世’随着王朝覆灭而不复存在，‘通灵’却一直延续了下来。”

“慢慢的变成了所谓神明的工具。”

王耀退开一步脱下风衣外套，衬衫解三颗扣子露出一边肩膀——如同伊万梦里一样纹着人身蛇尾的女神。

这幅神像在王耀的皮肤上呈现一种类似于浮雕的效果，蛇尾上的鳞片、衣着雕饰处处活灵活现，每一道线条都是一处伤疤。

“你有没有听说过中国古代的一种刑罚，用小刀子，把活人一点、一点的割成一个骨架子。”

“神明在我的尸骨之上啊，万尼亚。”

王耀把本家府邸封存起来的时候留了几块“钥匙”，一次性消耗品，开启次数达到上限就会自毁，这座无人的宫殿会永久的沉睡在荒山上。

宅邸中四通八达的灵力经脉为他的改造打下了稳固的基础，同时也方便“少主”能在府中任意一个角落随心所欲地控制它。

王耀磅礴的灵力直接把它给烧过载了

那些雕龙画凤的亭台楼阁开始崩塌，王耀站在一片流光溢彩的火焰里，表情温柔得不像话：“说句话吧，万尼亚。”

伊万脑子里不合时宜的冒出了同事的话——这根本就是道送命题。

“我不让你陪我了……开心一点，布拉金斯基先生。”王耀靠着镂空的石灯坐了下来，“跟我聊聊天吧？”

伊万闷声不吭在他旁边坐下。

到头来还是王耀先开的口：“这两天觉得有意思吗？”

他歪过头来看着伊万：“喜欢人间界吗？”

伊万如实回答：“挺好的。”

如果没有时不时折腾一下就更好了。

王耀“哦豁”一声，不知道从哪里摸出来一个小本子扯下一张纸写了一串文字交给他：“拿去让000在你终端上扫一下，以后自己出来玩。”

他又问：“喜欢轮回系统吗？”

“……没什么不好的。”

虽然轮回系统带出了伊万·布拉金斯基同志一生中最大的乌龙，但不得不承认他是个好统。

王耀点头，没有扯小纸条：“那恭喜，你的假期结束了。”

“该返工了。”

空中传来机械运作的轰鸣，一个白花花的投影在剧烈灵力乱流里摇摇欲坠声嘶力竭：“是布拉金斯基先生吗——”

王耀注视着伊万火光里愈发摧残的浅紫色眼瞳，突然想看烟花在这双眼睛里炸开的模样。

他向来说干就干，两团流火飞速升空，挟夹的残骸在碰撞中四散飞溅声势浩大——果然是一场烟花。

伊万听见他说：“你喜欢我吗？”

后记

轮回系统内部莫名其妙地流行起了《伊万·布拉金斯基历险记》。

传说此人遭女（x）魔头挟持了去，之后莫名继承了洪荒之力，然后升职加薪，直接调进了总控台，羡煞旁人。

……由此可以见得这鬼地方娱乐活动实在不丰富，怪不得老王次次过来交待完000就跑。

再说王耀，老王为了翻出自家的黑历史直接拆了房，场面惊人，一度引来了消防队——最尴尬的是消防队来了之后发现无火可灭。

最后关系户老王强行把这事压了下去。

“那你答应他了吗？”

王耀忙完了自己的事情来探他的班，在门口的沙发上等着等着就睡着了。有女鬼路过顿时惊为天人，一个劲的跟伊万八卦。

总控台一年四季都凉快得过了头，伊万摸着王耀发凉的指尖，脱下外套把他裹成了一团：“你猜？”

女鬼上下打量了一圈仿佛长在一块似的两人，顿悟了：“喔~”

伊万好脾气地挥手打发了她：“日安，小姐。”

接着他就感到自己的风衣外套里伸出一双爪子摸了摸他的脸：“那万尼亚答不答应呢？”

伊万抱着他闷闷地笑起来：“好啊。”

Fin


End file.
